


Mummy Takes Over Christmas

by Cumbersmaugs_mindpalace



Series: John's Omega [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Loving Parents, M/M, Naughty Sherlock, Obliging John, Pack, Pregnant Sex, Scenting, childhood bedroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersmaugs_mindpalace/pseuds/Cumbersmaugs_mindpalace
Summary: It's Christmas and Addison's first birthday. Mummy wants to throw a birthday party for her first grandchild but Sherlock suspects a trap. Since when did Mummy care about his family?





	Mummy Takes Over Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Oh...uh...hi guys. Um....I'M SORRY. I had some issues with my computer and then school got demanding. *hides face in shame* I also work five days a week so it might be slow going still. I've missed writing for you wonderful people.

Sherlock huffed quietly against John's lips, eyes screwing shut as a war weathered hand wandered down his bloated body, caressing the gentle swell and tracing loving patterns across the skin. John had taken to doing this every morning. Whispering sweet nothings in his loves ear as he rubbed first lotion, then his own release into the pale skin, kissing the omega all the while. Sherlock loves their daily ritual. And he's forever thankful that Addy hadn't gotten his sleeping schedule so that they could have this peace and quiet to be themselves.

"John..." Sherlock moaned, wriggling against his soft sheets, hands fisted in the duvet and pleading with his alpha. "What do you need?" John breathed against his ear, hand decisively wrapping around his mate's impressive erection and stroking, spreading lotion and precum in copious amounts. Sherlock shuddered with a high-pitched whine, trying desperately to thrust up into that wonderful hand with limited success. "You're so gorgeous like this, swelling with my children and begging just so. I bet that pretty little arse of yours is just begging to be filled." John growled, out of breath and so turned on it hurt, into Sherlock's ear, biting gently at the lobe and tugging. Sherlock groaned and canted his hips just so, feeling his natural lubricant drip out. John chuckled. 

Sherlock's whine when John pulled back only make John feel smug and excited. He stroked his erection from root to tip and watched a drop of precum start to form on the very tip. "Come here baby." John sighed happily as he moved up the bed to offer his cock to Sherlock's hungry mouth, who moaned and immediately started suckling for more of John's essence. "Your lips were made for this. Just look at that delicious stretch. Ohh, you take me so good. Do you think you can get it all the way?" John asked as he steadily thrust further into his love's mouth. They had only accomplished that particular request once, and it was after John had wrung several orgasms out of Sherlock. Made easier by the fact that Sherlock was also in a micro-heat at the time. But the look in Sherlock's eyes said he would, he wanted it, and his sucking improved immensely. John thrusted that bit harder, moaning and eagerly feeling the back of Sherlock's throat relax. 

Sherlock sighed through his nose and he tried to force himself to swallow John's cock. His eyes closed of their own accord and as he concentrated, hearing John's breathy gasp and moan as he continued to thrust into Sherlock's throat. Sherlock loved having a cock in his mouth, loved the feeling of satin soft skin filling every available inch of space and then some. He loved the taste of John as well, the cum that allowed him to conceive Addy and now the twins was the greatest liquid ever invented. John's hand gently wrapped around Sherlock's delicate neck as the detective buried his nose in the blonde pubic hairs. "I can feel it." John groaned, thrusting slightly harder, enjoying the spit and precum leaking out the sides of the tight seal Sherlock tried to form. 

When the doctor felt close, he pulled back, smiling at Sherlock's disgruntled attempted to get back his treat. "I want to come inside you. I want to lock you to me so you always know who you belong to." Sherlock mewled, beyond talking at this stage in his arousal and reached out greedily to his alpha, his John. But the doctor wouldn't move closer until he was sure his mate was situated comfortably. After all, the man was carrying John;s children, the least the alpha could do was help keep him comfortable. When the pillow was stuffed under Sherlock's hips, relieving some of the pressure on his lower back from the twins, John grinned down at him and lined up, hands holding strong hips. He teased against the open hole, watching Sherlock's confused panting turn to frustration. "John!" He whined, hand reaching out for the alpha to pull him closer and inside all at once. 

John sunk in with once thrust, leaning over to capture his omega's lips at the same time, one hand finding it's way into Sherlock's raven locks and the other cupping the bump, feeling little kicks as the twins moved with excitement. "Move..." Sherlock panted, eyes wide and glancing up at his doctor with reverence. John smiled, dipped down for another kiss before back off and starting to pull out in a slow, over exaggerated pull of his hips. The thrust forward, however, was anything but gentle and slow as John set the pace for the morning, thankful he had thought to place pads behind the headboard to keep it from slamming against the wall and waking their daughter. 

Sherlock's passage was tight, hot and wet, a fantastic combination that usually had John's eyes rolling in the back of his head not long after entering. He loved this. Love being connected. Loved the sounds of Sherlock's breathy moans, sweat slicked skin slapping against each other and the feeling of overwhelming safety and love he got when he fucked his mate. He never imagined having an omega would be this good but he was so glad he waiting to have Sherlock, because the man was everything John needed in life. 

Somewhere nearby, a phone came to life, it's ringing interrupting the grunts and moans of pleasure. John, while at first annoyed, started to grin and stopped, buried within his mate's tight heat, to grab the phone. Sherlock's eyes went wide with both nervous excitement and arousal. He wasn't sure who was on the phone, but he thought maybe he had seen Mycroft's name flash by as John's hand retreated to his ear, grinning maniacally as he gave a small thrust. "Good morning." John practically sang as Sherlock clenched his inner muscles. John slapped Sherlock's thigh in cheeky reprimand. Sherlock grinned back innocently.

Mycroft's voice drifted from the speakers, softly spoken as if he didn't want to wake his mate up. Sherlock reasoned that he probably didn't. "A trip to Mummy's?" John's eyes raised as he placed the phone on speaker and got back to buggering his omega properly. Sherlock yelped as he was jostled around, the phone balanced on his stomach. "Yes, she has requested all of our presence for Christmas." John grabbed at Sherlock's dick, tugging pleasantly. Sherlock bit back the groan and panted harshly, glaring at the challenge in his alpha's eyes and clenching tighter around the doctor in response. John's face screwed up as he held in his own moans. "Why?" Sherlock finally managed, hands reaching out to his mate and grabbing a fistful of that wonderful sandy hair. 

"She says she is tired of the distance and wishes to properly meet the mates of her sons'. She is also aware of Addison although I'm not sure how that came to be." Mycroft sounded irritated. There was a reason the boys hadn't talked to Mummy in years, and a reason they had never mentioned Sherlock's young daughter, impending twins and Mycroft's own soon to be son. John picked up the pace, letting out a harsh moan. "Did I interrupt something?" Mycroft asked dryly, causing the two to snicker. "JOHN." Sherlock was taken completely by surprise on his orgasm and shouted out his mate's name as he painted the bottom swell of his stomach with his own release. John moaned a quiet, reverent 'Sherlock' as he stilled inside his mate, knot swelling slightly to lock the two of them together. 

They both wore slightly goofy smiles as they stared at one another, phone forgotten between them. That is...until they hear a quiet moan and glance at the phone in surprise, huffing a laugh as they realized that their little show woke up Lestrade. His libido only increased with his pregnancy, and hearing his friend's go at it must have woken it up. "I'll send a car in the morning." Mycroft panted, whimpering. John winked at Sherlock as his brother rang off. "You are brilliant, my love." 

"You came up with the idea." The omega protested, his cheeks reddening. Compliments were something he still wasn't quite used to. John shook his head but did not argue, laying down on his mate carefully and stroking through slightly damp curls. "I love you Sherlock." It was a sentiment rarely expressed before their daughter, neither man really knowing how to express their feelings in a way that accurately portrayed what they meant. Sherlock nudged up and kissed him, sweet and closed mouth, enjoying the closeness as the knot slowly receded. 

As if on cue, Addy's cries began to come through the baby monitor, breaking through the contented silence. "I'll get her, you go shower." Sherlock smiled at his mate gratefully and kissed him. John watched him go with a waggle of his eyebrows before he disappeared upstairs, voice already dropping into his overly sweet one he used just for his own daughter. 

\--@--

Sherlock walked into the living room, hair still damp from his shower and just a set of pajama bottoms on in order to appear somewhat appropriate, to his mate walking their daughter around the room. John was giving her the grand tour of the place, as they often did to entertain her. She giggled and clapped her hands together, eyes wide as they roamed around the messy living area. "Ma!" Her voice brightened considerably as she spotted Sherlock standing there, watching them. She reached out, making grabby motions towards her mother. John glanced over and smiled at Sherlock, hefting their daughter just that little bit and handing her over as Sherlock neared. Addy clumsily reached out to pat Sherlock's cheek and started to babble. It was almost astounding that she could say the words she could at her age, roughly ten months old. Sherlock cuddled the girl closer and kissed her forehead.

John watched his small family for a bit before going into the kitchen to start dinner, a simple pasta as Sherlock's stomach was still rather sensitive. The twins were wrecking havoc on his system this pregnancy. But...he still glowed. He was still as gorgeous as he had been when he was pregnant with Addy. The doctor adored his mate. He couldn't imagine life without Sherlock by his side and was glad that he likely wouldn't have to. Even when Sherlock had fallen, some part of John had held on to the belief the omega would come back, and it made the pain bearable. Not to mention the little hints Mycroft would drop about his brother's whereabouts.

"John?" Sherlock prompted, causing Addison to break into giggles and smiling gently as his mate. John smiled back, not having realized how he'd zoned out while making lunch. The pasta was ready, the sauce mixed and heated and John shook his head. It was strange how he could still do the easiest task when he retreated into his brain. Reminded him of the way Sherlock would retreat whenever he was overwhelmed or encased in casework. He'd gotten better about it since Addy...but John still came home and found his mate on the couch, seemingly asleep aside from the tell tale sign of his eyes moving rapidly. "Da! Da!" Addy demanded, huffing when John finally turned to slap a wet kiss her on her cheek. "Food." She demanded, looking up at Sherlock again. Her eyes became comically large as John didn't immediately move to the cabinet where they kept her carrots and apples when Sherlock wasn't breastfeeding her.

Sherlock chuckled and kissed her cheek, eyes soft and warm and John grinned broadly at his family. His precious little family that he was almost afraid would never happen. He was so incredibly happy in the moment though. So happy that his life turned out this way, even after all they had to go through to get here. "Here you are little one." John murmured as he set her food down and took her from Sherlock, blowing a raspberry on a soft, cherubic cheek. Addy giggled and pushed her father away clumsily, eyes bright with mischief. The omega watched his mate fondly, hand resting on his slight bump and posture slouched in relaxation. John giggled with his daughter, waving the small spoon around her face and pulling it back when she reached forward impatiently. Sherlock's signature pout made it's way onto her adorable face, eyes wide and watery as John continued to play airplane with the food she desperately wanted. "She's definitely got your impatient attitude 'Lock." John murmured as he finally relented and gave her a bite. 

Sherlock shook his curls out with an impish smile. "I'm not impatient." The omega grinned broadly when his mate gave him an unimpressed look and continued to feed their daughter, catching food as it slid down her chubby chin with the small spoon. Addy burbled happily in her seat, content to let her father feed her while her wide eyes watched her mother shovel food into his mouth. He was like a grown child with the way the pasta began to make a small train of sauce down his front. John chuckled and shook his head at their daughter. "Mummy is making a right mess of himself, isn't he?" Sherlock pouted at his mate, but got up to wipe himself off lest he teach his daughter bad table manners. Bad enough she was already a manipulative little one. 

As the little family finished their early lunch, a knock sounded resolutely downstairs, startling the mates. Addy looked between her parents in apparent confusion, trying to decide who she wanted first. She settled for Sherlock as dear Ms. Hudson bustled to the door, shaking her head as whoever was there started to head straight up. Sherlock cradled his daughter close, smelling the combined scent of himself and John and reassurance as their former pack Alpha, head of the Holmes clan, stepped calmly through the door into the disaster that was the common area. His ashen mouth set into a thin line of disapproval, turning his face into hard, angular lines. Sherlock glanced down, uncharacteristically anxious as the man stepped closer to the family. Everything about him screamed aristocratic, and John could definitely tell the similarities that marked the two as father and son. The same posh nose, curly hair and facial ticks. John wondered if his omega got his beauty from his mother, because the Alpha in front of him was handsome in a rich sort of way, but not in the way that John had once envisioned of his parents-in-law. It didn't help that Sherlock didn't have any family photos, or even photos of himself at a young age. 

"You must be Siger Holmes. Welcome to Baker Street." The younger alpha stood, respectively inclining his head but doing no more. The alpha was in his domain, near his mate and child, and John would not back down because of a former pack leader. Sherlock had once explained that Siger ruled everything through money and intimidation. He hadn't liked his youngest all that much simply for his second gender, but had planned to sell the boy before Sherlock's stint with drugs ruined everything. There was a reason he was a former pack leader and not current, despite being head of the Holmes clan still. Besides, Sherlock was a Watson-Holmes now. He didn't really belong under that clan. So John would stand between them should it come to anything to be potential harm to his family.

Siger regarded the alpha thoughtfully, grey eyes like steel on a cold winter morning and waved a hand in indication. "This is what you chose Sherlock? You were meant for better." And the older alpha sniffed as if the younger one offended him by his mere presence before turning full attention on the currently pregnant omega. John felt his hackles raise but stood by nonetheless, content to let Sherlock handle the situation for the time being. Sherlock's jaw clenched and he shot John an apologetic look, eyes warm and soft from this mornings activities and the fact that he still held his daughter close. She was his strength and his reasoning for not being around his parents. "Doctor John Watson is perfectly suitable as a mate, far braver and stronger then you. I would ask that you refrain from insulting him in his own home." His voice was soft, but the words might as well have been shouted. Siger's face twisted into fury and he reached out to slap the omega, even as John snarled and sprang on him, shoving him away from his omega and his child. 

"Fine." The older alpha grumbled, eyes narrowed into silver slits as he stared at the three. "I suppose you'll do. Sherlock, your mother wants you three to come with me. She'd like to see you and our grandchild before the party starts tomorrow. Pack whatever you need to. I'll be downstairs." The blatant disregard to the alpha of the house was a slap to the face for John, who snarled low in his throat. He could completely understand why Sherlock cut all ties with the man now, and why the detective seemed so afraid to go anywhere that man was. John didn't feel comfortable allowing Sherlock to be near the man, no matter the family connection. Siger Holmes was the worst sort of alpha, one who ruled on greed and power and who cared nothing for his offspring. 

Sherlock watched his alpha wearily, kissing Addy's cheek when the girl started to squirm. John was still breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed an angry red and fist clenched unhappily together. Sherlock wanted to reach out and smooth those hands out, rub those shoulders until they let go of their tension and make John's flush turn from angry into passionate but there wasn't any time. His father was downstairs and their daughter was staring up at the both of them, quiet and curious as the two collectively got their breaths together. "I'll go start the packing." John's voice was rough, angry clear in everything line of his body as he headed for their bedroom. "Ma?" Addy looked up, eyes turning wet with tears as if she thought that her da might be leaving. Sherlock wasn't sure, but that might be just what his little genius was thinking. He leaned down and tickled the girl, causing her to squeal happily. "It's okay baby girl. Da just went to get ready for our trip. We're going to see my parents. Grandmother is alright but Grandfather is a grouch. He's not very nice." Sherlock murmured to her, rocking her quietly against him. He felt John smiling at him and glanced up in time to see the man turn towards the stairs leading to their daughter's bedroom. 

John hefted both bags over his shoulder as he returned, kissing his daughter on the cheek and his mate gently, communicating everything he couldn't say out loud. He loved Sherlock so much and he wished there was something he could do to help his mate. Instead, he was stuck and helpless as his mate was forced back to the life he had run away from and to deal with a man he thought had disowned him years ago. Why they had decided to invite him back this year, he wasn't sure, but he knew it couldn't be any good. 

"To war..." John smiled crookedly at his mate and proudly took the man's hand as the family made their way outside and to the black car waiting on the curb.


End file.
